Difícil decisión
by Felikis
Summary: Misaka está cada vez más confusa. Le gusta Touma, pero siente cosas por Kuroko. Debe elegir, pero ¿será capaz? Clasificación M por lemmon.


**Difícil decisión**

Mikoto Misaka caminaba hacia la casa de Touma Kamijou. Tenía que hablar con él por el beso que le había dado el día anterior. Se sentía culpable por ello. Al igual que se sentía culpable por, horas después, haber besado también a su mejor amiga, Kuroko Shirai. Estaba confundida entre ambos, y no le parecía justo estar "a dos bandas". Y menos sin haberse sincerado consigo misma. Touma le gustaba. Mucho. Era el único chico que le había hecho sentir cosas. Pero Kuroko… tenía algo que no sabría explicar. Sí, muchas veces excedía su confianza y debía "corregirla" a base de calambrazos, pero aún así la quería mucho.

Llegó a los pisos donde residía Touma. Su parte _clasista_ se preguntó por qué tenía que gustarle un chico que residiera en una sola así. Su parte sincera se dijo que tal vez le gustaba por aquella diferencia. Subió hasta el que tenía identificado como el piso de Touma, y deseó que la pequeña monja no estuviera allí con él. No le gustaría tener su presencia cuando hablasen. Menos aún cuando sospechaba que entre ellos dos había _algo especial_. Y tampoco le apetecía interponerse en una relación. Pero cuando cuenta llamar a la puerta, oyó un ruido como de pelea.

—¡¿Touma?! —preguntó alarmada, y sin esperar respuesta, abrió la puerta y entró.

No se equivocaba. Alguien estaba atacando a Touma. Pero su sorpresa fue que el asaltante era…

—¡Kuroko!

Su compañera de cuarto y gran amiga se estaba pegando con Touma. Concretamente, ella parecía haber saltado a por él, y Touma se había procurado defender. Kuroko sujetaba a Touma del cuello de la camisa, y este tenía su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Kuroko. Probablemente porque era la mano de su habilidad, el _Imagine Breaker_ , con la cual podía anular los poderes de los demás. El escudo casi perfecto, que aún así no podía evitar que la chica le golpeara en la cabeza.

—¡Biri Biri!

—¡Onee-sama!

—¡¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?! —preguntó Misaka, escandalizada.

—¡Defendiendo tu honor, onee-sama! ¡Este mono se ha atrevido a decirme que ayer le besaste! ¡Como si Onee-sama pudiera caer ante alguien como él!

Kuroko remató su explicación con una risa despectiva hacia Touma. Pero esta se apagó cuando vio que Misaka desviaba la mirada.

—¡¿Onee-sama?!

—Kuroko, yo… lo siento… ¡¿Pero tú para qué le dices nada?! —dijo Misaka, fuera de sus casillas.

—No sé, no sé… llegó poco antes que tú y se puso a decir tonterías de que me alejara de tí ahora que sois novias y eso no me cuadraba con el beso que me diste ayer…

Misaka volvió a mirar para otro lado. Ahora ni Touma ni Kuroko entendían nada. Sólo procesaban que Misaka, el día anterior les había besado a ambos. Touma tenía su habitual expresión de la cual era difícil saber qué pensaba. Por su parte, Kuroko empezó a dramatizar.

—Onee-sama, ¿cómo es posible? Una chica refinada y bonita como tú besándose con este mono, ¿cómo has podido hacerlo? Seguro que te engatusó, por supuesto, puedo arrestarlo por conducta indecorosa…

—¡Cállate!

Misaka había dado un grito como pocas veces había hecho.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Estoy muy confusa, me gustáis los dos. Y ahora mismo no puedo elegir.

Se tapó la cara. Intentó no llorar. Les estaba haciendo daño. Sintió de pronto muchos brazos a su alrededor. Touma y Kuroko la estaban abrazando.

— _No te preocupes, onee-sama_ —susurró Kuroko.

—Biri biri, no estamos enfadados contigo.

Misaka se sintió reconfortada cuando les oyó llamarles por el nombre cariñoso que le habían puesto. Kuroko siempre la había tratado como si de una hermana fuera, de ahí el uso de _onee-sama_ , mientras que Touma la llamaba _Biribiri_ , la onomatopeya japonesa de la electricidad, en referencia a sus poderes.

—Gracias… —murmuró.

—Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es pensar quién te gusta más… —comentó Kuroko. Y aprovechó el momento para quitarle terreno a Touma, atrayendo a Misaka hacia ella—. Y verás como él se queda fuera.

Le miró con malicia. Si conocía bien a Touma, a este le daría la vergüenza suficiente como para apartarse. Tomó con cuidado la barbilla de Misaka hacia sí y la besó lentamente. Amaba el sabor de sus labios.

Touma se sintió cohibido, pero tomó una determinación. Si nunca se había rendido sin pelear, aquella ocasión no iba a ser diferente. En el momento en que los labios de Misaka estuvieron libres se interpuso y la besó también. Sintió la fulminante mirada de Kuroko, pero la vista no le podía matar.

—… Ahora estoy más confusa… —murmuró Misaka.

—Habrá que aumentar el nivel de la prueba…

Kuroko no estaba dispuesta a perder. Quería hacer sentir bien a Misaka, y para ello le retiró con cuidado el uniforme del Tokiwadai. Se quitó el suyo, con la intención de juntar sus cuerpos y que sintiera el tacto de su piel. Pero Touma se le había adelantado y ya tenía a Misaka entre sus brazos. Y ella parecía tan cómoda que a Kuroko le hirvió la sangre.

—No voy a perder. Nunca podrás competir conmigo —dijo Kuroko, muy segura de sí misma.

Se quitó el sujetador, dejando al aire su busto. Touma se quedó paralizado. Con eso no contaba. Kuroko vio su momento. Liberó los pechos de Misaka y se abrazó a ella. Su amiga estaba un poco sensible, y tuvo un escalofrío.

—¿Te gusta cómo se siente mi cuerpo, _onee-sama_? —preguntó Kuroko. Empezó a frotar sus pechos con los de ella, y Misaka jadeó. Qué bien se sentía…

Y de pronto algo se interpuso entre medias. Las manos de Touma habían surgido por la espalda de Misaka y ahora masajeaba sus pechos. Ella se sintió algo cohibida. Tenía un pequeño complejo por el tamaño de sus senos, pero a Touma le encantaban. Le encantaba toda ella.

—Tú… maldito mono —gruñó Kuroko.

Adelantándose de nuevo a Touma, le apartó una mano y empezó a lamer uno de los pechos de Misaka.

Empezó tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de que aquello no estaba bien. Así que moderó el ritmo. Un poco más despacio. Así estaba bien. Oyó a Misaka gemir. Eso estaba mejor. Y podía degustar el sabor de su cuerpo, algo que anhelaba desde hacía tiempo. Le gustó mucho.

Misaka se sentía muy bien con lo que Kuroko le estaba haciendo. Quizá tenía que ser ella a quien escoger. Pero Touma no se rendía y se dispuso a probar el otro pecho de Misaka.

—Chicos… chicos… parad…

—¿No te gusta, _Biribiri_? —preguntó Touma.

—Cla-claro que me está gustando. Pero no hacéis más que confundirme… no puedo elegir así…

Kuroko en ese momento se detuvo. Misaka tenía razón. Quizá competir por darle placer no era la mejor forma de demostrarle nada. Tal vez debían cooperar. _Pero cooperar con ese mono…_ , pensó en su mente, pero no lo dijo. Al contrario, propuso al chico de la mala suerte que se dedicaran al placer de la chica.

Este aceptó sin dudarlo, y empezaron a moverse en sincronía. Bajaron por su cuerpo, y le desabrocharon la falda. Misaka no ofreció resistencia. Estaba colorada, y le estaba gustando de veras.

Kuroko sonrió. Bajo la falda aún se escondía un pantalón corto por encima de las braguitas. Touma nunca había entendido por qué tanta precaución, pero no dijo nada y tiró suavemente hacia abajo de la prenda. Vaya. Así que Biribiri llevaba braguitas con un osito dibujado.

—Juntos —dijo Kuroko, y entre ambos le retiraron la ropa interior.

A Kuroko le costó mucho resistir la tentación de abalanzarse a por el sexo de su compañera de cuarto. Le encantó. Se veía suave y rosado. Era precioso. Y no se le pasó el detalle de que estaba húmedo. Misaka estaba excitada. Touma también lo miraba con interés. Kuroko dio cuenta de que el chico estiraba la mano para tocar… Y se adelantó a él, solo para separar con mimo los labios vaginales de la railgun, dejándole paso.

Los dedos de Touma se deslizaron dentro de Misaka. Gimió suavemente. Le gustaba. La mano de Touma se sentía calentita. Se movía adaptándose a su cavidad vaginal. Qué rico. A ella misma le había costado descubrir cómo darse placer… y este tonto lo había conseguido a la primera. _Y me alegro por ello_.

Sintió que los dedos de Touma eran sustituidos por los de Kuroko. Más suaves, pero igualmente se sentían tan bien… no se dio cuenta de que la intención de su amiga era ir más allá hasta que uma sensación muy muy cálida recorrió su cuerpo.

Kuroko estaba lamiendo su sexo. Despacio, aprendiendo cómo arrancarle gemidos de placer. A Kuroko la estaba volviendo loca el sabor de los jugos de Misaka, pero aceptó a que Touma también degustase la intimidad de Touma. Y verle dedicado a dar placer a ni Mikasa le hizo enternecerse. Quizá no estaba mal que el chico se uniera, a pesar de que quería a Misaka en exclusiva para ella.

Empezaron a turnarse para lamer a Misaka en tan sensible lugar, e incluso en cierto punto, sus lenguas trabajaron juntas, hasta que Misaka tuvo un orgasmo. Pero no uno suave, de esos que tenía cuando se masturbaba por su cuenta. Este era mucho más poderoso, y tardó un poco en recuperarse.

—M-maravilloso… —susurró.

—Me alegra que te gustara, _onee-sama_ —dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa. En su fuero interno, había un debate—. ¿Te apetece llegar más lejos?

Misaka asintió. Kuroko la hizo incorporarse, y se sentó tras ella, quedando Misaka apoyada de espaldaa sobre su amiga, quien la hizo separar sus piernas con dulzura.

—Sabes lo que pasará si te aprovechas de ella, ¿verdad? —advirtió a Touma, al tiempo que le invitaba a que tomase a Misaka en primer lugar.

Este asintió, y se situó entre las piernas de la railgun. Miró la avergonzada cara de la chica, y se dio cuenta de que él mismo estaba colorado. Pero qué importaba. Situó su pene en la entrada al sexo de Misaka, y de un suave movimiento, se lo introdujo.

Misaka gimió. Aquello era demasiado bueno, demasiado placentero. No podía compararse con lo que sentía dándose placer. Aquello era real, ella y el chico estaban teniendo sexo y se sentía rico.

Disfrutó mucho de sentir las acometidas del chico, su pene acometiendo dentro de ella, más firmemente según pasaban los minutos. Era genial. Pero se dio cuenta de que no quería sentirse quieta mucho más tiempo.

—Kuroko… por favor… échate para atrás…

La chica no entendió la orden. De hecho pensó que ya estaba fuera de la ecuación. Pero así lo hizo. Retrocedió permitiendo que Misaka reposara sobre el colchón… momento que aprovechó Misaka para empezar a lamerle el sexo.

Kuroko tuvo que apoyarse en el colchón por el placer. No se lo podía creer. Misaka estaba dándole placer con su lengua. Casi lloró por la felicidad. La railgun se dedicó con cariño a recorrer con su lengua la intimidad de Kuroko, al tiempo que recibía en su interior las acometidas de Touma. La sensación era genial, y en cuanto al sabor de Kuroko… estaba curioso. Nunca había probado a tener sexo, y aquella experiencia estaba resultando genial.

— _Biribiri_ … voy a acabar… —advirtió Touma.

—A-acaba… acaba… —gimió Misaka como pudo mientras no dejaba de lamer el sexo de Kuroko.

Touma no pudo contenerse, y culminó dentro de Misaka, que había tenido su respectivo orgasmo también. El chico cayó derrotado, pero Kuroko no estaba satisfecha. Quería algo aún. Se acercó al oído de Misaka y le pidió permiso. La railgun no estaba para negarse aquel día a hacer nada.

Kuroko puso su sexo contra el de Misaka. Con mucho cuidado, como si temiera herirla, empezó a mover sus caderas. Tuvo que Reprimir su instinto, ya que apenas el primer roce, la primera friccion de su vagina contra la de Misaka fue tan placentera que pensó que no quería hacer otra cosa en la vida que no fuera aquello.

Misaka también lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Era muy placentero. Placentero, pero… después de lo que habían pasado no podía dejar a Touma de lado. Llamó al chico a su vera. Y este se movió. Misaka le pidió que se acercase un poco más, y despacio empezó a lamer su miembro.

— _¡Biribiri!_ —exclamó.

Pero ella parecía contenta en medio de ambos. Kuroko no tardó mucho en aumentar el ritmo de sus caderas. Qué bien se lo estaba pasando. Lo suficiente como para que no le importase ver a su amada ocupándose del pene del chico. Aceleró un poco más, y empezó a gimotear " _Onee-sama… onee-sama… onee-samaaah…_ " perdida en el placer del acto. Intentó aguantar todo lo que pudo, pero estalló en su orgasmo, y cayó rendida sobre el cuerpo de Misaka. Se acomodó contra su bonito cuerpo en lo que ella lograba que Touma eyaculara por segunda vez.

— _Onee-sama_ … ¿has terminado? —preguntó, con miedo de que la respuesta fuera un "no".

—Claro que sí, Kuroko. Me habéis hecho sentir muy bien.

—Así que… ¿no vas a elegir aún? —quiso saber Touma, confuso.

Misaka negó con la cabeza.

—Me lo habéis puesto dificil. Espero que no os importe.

—Bueno, no me hace gracia compartirte con este mono… pero al final caerás en mis brazos —dijo Kuroko con malicia.

Touma estuvo a punto de replicar, pero en ese momento, se abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

—Touma —dijo Index mientras entraba—. Ya he comprado y… ¡¿EEEEEEEEH?!

* * *

 _¡Buenas! Para los que me seguís, es raro verme publicando en este fandom... y para los que no me conocéis, os preguntaréis qué hago publicando en este fandom xD La verdad, me gusta mucho este anime (así como el spin-off), y muchas veces me pregunté si existía la viabilidad de que Touma, Misaka y Kuroko hicieran un apaño..._

 _Y de ahí que decidiera escribir este fic xD Espero que os haya gustado, o que en su defecto no os haya dado ganas de matarme. ¿Continuará? Tal vez. ¿Escribiré otras cosas? Por supuesto. Kuroko rules! (sí, suelo decir "lemmon rules", pero ella es mi favorita y punto xD)_


End file.
